Nightmares of the Past
by evilcupcake13
Summary: Dougie's nightmares are coming back to him in his dreams. The others are worried about him, but he won't tell them what's wrong. They won't stop digging until they find out something shocking. Dougie/Danny Slash. Had to repost because of chapter mess up..
1. Chapter 1

**This idea randomly came to me a while ago. I wrote it up and showed a few friends. They liked it so I decided to post it. I'm not so sure what I think of it yet, but I do know what I want to do with it as far as the plot goes. I really want some feedback on this one, it's my first chaptered story. Please review. Good or bad, I don't care.**

* * *

Dougie stirred in his sleep. He was having a nightmare…again. It had been happening for a while now. Flashbacks of his past were coming back to him again. He suddenly sat up straight, screaming. He looked around and saw that he was in his room. Sighing, he laid back and curled into a ball. He tried not to think about it. It hurt too much. But he couldn't help it. He held back the tears that always came to him after one of these nightmares. He had to be strong. He didn't want to be the baby anymore. He felt that's all he was to the rest of the band. He knew they didn't care like they pretended to…at least that's what he thought.

In fact, they felt the opposite. They truly cared for the youngest member of the band. They heard him scream at night from the dreams. They were really worried about him.

The next morning Danny, Harry, and Tom were gathered in the living room trying to figure out how to make the youngest' nightmares go away.

"Maybe you should talk to him Danny. Ask him what they're about and why he's freaked." Harry suggested.

"I don't have a problem with that, but why can't you or Tom do it? For that matter why don't we all do it together?"

"Because you're his best mate. He'll open up to you more than me or Harry. And if we come at him at once, he'll feel ambushed and won't talk at all." Tom answered.

"He's right, mate. You talk to him then tell us what it's all about. We'll all come together to help it go away." Harry added.

"Okay. You guys are right."

With that, Danny went up to Dougie's room and knocked on the door. A few moments later Dougie opened the door. The boy was a mess. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were red and swollen, and he had tear stains on his cheeks—he wasn't able to hold his tears back for long.

"Hey Dan, what's up?" He asked, as if nothing was wrong. However, by the way he looked Danny knew better.

"Dougie, we need to talk." Dougie let him in and sat on his bed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Danny kneeled down in front of the younger male and took one of his hands.

"Doug…what are your nightmares about?" He asked, looking into his eyes.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I don't have any nightmares. Maybe it's Harry or Tom."

"It's not. We know it's you. We want to know why. We're really worried about you." Dougie looked away. He couldn't tell him. He just couldn't. If he talked about it he would remember more, and then there'd be more nightmares. He just wanted to forget it all. It hurt too much to talk about it. He shook his head.

"It's nothing Danny, really. Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll go away soon." He explained, though didn't believe a word of it—and neither did Danny. Danny sighed and sat next to the younger boy who just looked at him.

"What?"

"Talk to me. We're best mates. You can trust me."

"I do trust you. I just have nothing to say. I can deal with them myself. I'll be fine. They're just nightmares…"

"Are they really just nightmares?"

"Yes! Just leave me alone about it. I told you I'll be fine. Just get out. I have to get ready."

"Okay. Just remember we're here for you, no matter what." Danny kissed his cheek and left the room. Dougie sighed. He felt terrible. He just lied to his best mate. He had to do it…at least that's what he felt he had to do. It was just too hard. Facing the past was just not something he wanted to do.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!!! Wow, I actually got it up fast...anyway, sorry this is kind of short. I guess it's a bit of a filler...so enjoy anyway!**

* * *

When Danny came back down to the living room, the other two looked up at him.

"Well? What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

"According to him, nothing."

"He didn't tell you anything?" Tom asked, shock evident in his voice.

"No, Tom, he didn't. He told me everything is fine and he'll deal with it, but I don't believe him…"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just a feeling I have…"

"So what should we do?" Tom piped in.

"We should wait for him to tell us what's wrong."

"Who knows how long that will take? It may only get worse when he decides to tell us. By then we may not be able to do much…" Tom sighed.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do Tom? We can't force him to talk."

Tom sighed before saying, "I guess we'll just have to wait then…" Even though that was the last thing any of them wanted to do.

A few minutes later Dougie came down the stairs. He looked better than when Danny had talked to him, but it was obvious that he had a rough night.

"Morning guys." The others stared at him for a minute. "What?"

"Nothing…" Tom replied. He didn't want to say anything that would make the youngest boy upset. If that happened then there was no way he'd tell them what was wrong, at least not for a long time after it wouldn't matter anymore.

Dougie just eyed him suspiciously. "Okay…" He went into the kitchen, not noticing the looks the other three were giving each other.

After a while of sitting around on the couch watching TV, the boys had to go to an interview.

"Do I have to go? I never say anything anyway so there's really no point." The youngest complained. The others laughed as they got into the car.

"Yes you do Dougie. You're part of the band." Tom replied.

"If you didn't, then no one would come. You're everyone's favorite." Harry joked. Dougie just sighed and stared out the window. _I hate these damn things…_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen at the interview??? I know! But if you to find out, review please! (haha. Couldn't stop myself from writing that. But seriously, a review would be very nice...pretty please?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one, and Dougie is not a very good boy...that sounded kinda wrong...I couldn't think of any questions except for the one I already knew I was going to use, so sorry if they're bad. Enjoy!**

* * *

The boys soon arrived to where the interview was taking place, for a show on MTV. They got ready and stayed in the back until they had to go on. All of the boys were watching Dougie as he stared off into space. A few minutes later they were called on and they all walked onto the show acting excited and hyped up—as if nothing was wrong.

"Hello boys. How are you guys doing today?" Jenna, the host of the show asked.

"Great." Tom replied and the interview started. They answered the same questions they've already answered about a million times for a while. It was boring and tiring, but they had to do it anyway.

"Now we're going to play a little game. It's kind of like truth or dare, but there are no dares. We have questions for you boys that are a bit odd and haven't been asked. You have to answer truthfully." The audience went wild and the four boys looked at each other kind of nervously, hoping that no secrets would have to be let out.

"Okay. First off, Tom. Do you think any of these boys are freaks?"

"Yes. Definitely. But then again, I'm a freak too so I can't really judged." He answered with a laugh.

"Harry, do you think any of the others are below you?" Harry paused for a minute, with a slight glare at the girl. These were definitely not the type of questions he thought they were going to get.

"No, I don't. They're my best mates and I wouldn't change them for anything."

"Aww. How sweet. Okay. Danny, do you like any one member of the band more than the other two?"

"No. I love them all as my brothers." That wasn't the whole truth though. There was one boy he loved more than a brother, but if he said that he'd get in way too much trouble.

"Last, but not least Dougie," Jenna said as she turned to face the youngest boy. Dougie, who had been acting as if he was paying attention, looked back at her. "Do you have any secrets you've kept from your band mates?"

The other three boys looked at him, waiting for his response. They knew the answer, but they wanted to see if he would lie on camera.

Dougie answered with one simple word. "No."

"Well that's the end of the show. Tune in tomorrow." The show ended and the boys went to the dressing room and got there things together. The ride home was silent. They knew he lied. They wanted to know why. But they didn't know how to find out what was wrong with the youngest member.

Then an idea hit Danny. He would tell Tom and Harry when they got home and Dougie went up to his room.

As soon as they got home Dougie went straight up to his room. He couldn't face the other three. He knew they knew he lied. He had to think of some excuse to get out of this mess. He would do whatever it took. But he wouldn't tell them the truth. They didn't need to know that much.

Danny made sure that Dougie was out of earshot before he started talking.

"I think we should listen to his dreams."

"Huh?" Harry replied confused.

"Listen to Dougie's nightmares. He probably talks during them and he'll probably have one tonight. He's been having them every night for a while. We should see if he says anything during them that could help us figure out what's wrong with him. Then maybe we can help."

"Danny, that's actually a good idea. You really aren't as stupid as everyone thinks." Tom said, adding the last part jokingly. Danny just rolled his eyes.

"So tonight when he goes to sleep we'll stay outside his room and listen to his nightmares." They all agreed, but deep down all three of them were afraid of what they may find out.

* * *

**Please review. Reviews make me smile. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if Chapters 1 and 2 were confusing. I just realized today that Chapter 2, including parts that I've edited out, was on Chapter 1. I hadn't realized that I posted my unedited version of Chapter 1. So, sorry about that. Now about this chapter. You finally get a tiny hint on what his dreams are about! I wonder if you can guess...hmm...ANYWAY I'm done with my rambling now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the night was spent watching TV and eating pizza for dinner, all of which Dougie stayed in his room for. They had to force him to open his door so that they could give him a plate with a few slices of pizza on it. It wasn't that he was afraid they were going to yell at him or something. He just knew that if he was around them they would ask him questions again. Questions he would rather not answer.

Around 11 pm Tom, Danny, and Harry went up to Dougie's room. They peaked in and saw him lying in bed, asleep. They crept in and sat near the door and watched him, looking for any sign of his nightmares.

After almost an hour and a half of sitting there, Harry was dozing off.

"Maybe he won't have a nightmare tonight. Maybe he was right and nothing was really wrong." He said with a yawn.

"If you really think that then you can go to bed. I'm staying here." Danny whispered back harshly, and received a nod in agreement from Tom. As Harry started to get up they heard a noise from the bed. All three looked over to see Dougie tossing and turning.

"Don't do it…" He mumbled. The other three stared at him, not moving so he wouldn't wake up—even though that's what they really wanted to do. "You can't…" He continued to mutter. "I need you…NO!" He bolted up in bed, tears streaming down his face. The others tried to scramble out of his room without being noticed, but failed.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?!"

"We were worried about you mate." Danny replied stepping towards the bed. They were all startled when Dougie jumped out of bed and stepped towards Danny.

"And I told you I'm fine! I don't need any help from you guys! So just get out and leave me alone about it!"

Not wanting to anger him more, they ran out of his room and the door slammed behind them. Dougie slid down the door onto the floor and buried his head in his arms crying. _What am I supposed to do now…?_

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally back from writer's block, Spring Break, friend issues, and depression...okay so not fully bounced back from the depression, but that's not really the point. THE POINT is that I've finally updated. Yay! Proud of myself. Sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters. I've been going through some stuff and I think it may have thrown me off a little. ANYWAY, I will stop rambling now. Have fun.**Dougie stayed up most of the night thinking, and still had not made a final decision. He thought about telling them everything. _They deserve to know… _He kept thinking to himself, but then thought about how they may react. _I am kind of responsible for it…they may hate me… _But deep down he didn't think they would.

* * *

He sighed and leaned his head back against the door, closing his eyes and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Downstairs the boys were trying to put the pieces together.

"It must be about someone he knows. Someone he's probably close to." Danny thought out loud.

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked.

"He said 'You can't. I need you.'" Tom answered for him.

"We should let him tell us when he's ready. He knows we're worried; even enough to sneak into his room to listen to him to figure it out. He'll tell us soon." Harry reasoned. Danny glared at him.

"You don't even care!"

"Yes I do! But if we keep prying he'll end up hating us and leaving!" The room was quiet, and then Tom spoke.

"We need to stop arguing. I'll say what I said before, even though I don't like it. We'll have to wait. And hope he trusts us enough to tell us what's wrong." With that, he went up to his room.

Danny went to his room and laid in bed for a while. It hurt to have Dougie mad at him. It hurt that he wouldn't talk to him. Danny loved Dougie too much to just sit back and watch him hurt over a dream. He knew he had to wait, though. Or Dougie would leave. And that would break his heart.

He looked up when he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Danny…" He was surprised to hear Dougie's voice.

"Come on in Doug." Dougie came in and sat next to Danny on the bed. He had only awoken a few moments ago and knew what he had to do. And he knew the first person he had to go to was Danny. "I'm sorry…" He said, looking down.

"It's alright."

"No it's not." Dougie looked up at him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you guys…you did do it because you were worried…I understand that. I just thought I could handle it myself and they would go away." Danny took Dougie's hand and pulled him close. He positioned himself with his head resting on Danny's chest, and an arm and a leg draped over him; while Danny wrapped his arms around him. It was natural for them. They did it often while they watched movies, after they came back exhausted from a concert, or just to talk. They'd become so close, neither had a problem with it, and each had their secret pleasure of being so close to the other.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Doug, no matter what. I'll help them go away." Dougie looked up at him.

"I know. That's why I'm going to tell you about what they're about…what happened…"

* * *

**Haha! Cliff hanger! You will finally find out what the nightmares are! And the most likely way for that to happen is if you review. Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**You finally see what his nightmares are about. I warn now that it's kind of dark-ish...and sad. I think so anyway. Just saying. Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny lay there patiently, waiting for Dougie to start his story. It was hard for the young brunette to do. He had never told anyone this before, well except for the police and his parents. But ever since he moved and tried to leave it in the past, he had never said a word of it to anyone.

"I think they're happening because I'm getting so close to you guys…I'm afraid I'll lose you…" Dougie started. Danny just took in what he had said and ran a hand through the younger boy's hair. Dougie sighed and started telling his story.

"When I was little I met Jason. He was my best mate after that. We did everything together. We were practically brothers. Well when we were 13 we were supposed to meet up at the mall one night. I was getting yelled at so I got there late…I found him crumpled on the ground…he'd been raped…" Dougie paused to wipe away tears that had started to fall down his face from the memory.

"He wasn't really the same after that. I hadn't expected him to be, though. I did what I could to help him, comfort him…but I guess it wasn't enough…One night he called me in the middle of the night. It wasn't very unusual for him to do that, and I never got mad about it. He was talking about how there wasn't any point anymore. How he could never be the same. That no one cared or thought of him the same way anymore…it didn't make any sense to me. He told me he was ending it…even gave me a list of stuff he wanted me to have. By this time I was running down the street…telling him he was crazy. That he couldn't do it. I needed him. I seriously didn't know what I was going to do without him if he did it. Then he said, 'Goodbye. I love you man.' And hung up…" He paused and took a deep breath. He didn't want to say the next few words, but he had to. Danny rubbed his back soothingly to help him stay calm enough to finish.

"By that time I was running up his driveway. I ran straight in and up to his room. Passed everyone asking me what was wrong. I opened the door to his room and almost puked. There was blood running down his arms and all over the floor…I ran over and tried to stop it, but it wouldn't…he was gone…" By this point Dougie was sobbing and Danny was letting him cry it out. He knew that he had to.

"That what my nightmares are about…I relive it every night…and it scares me…I'm afraid I'll lose you guys…if not that way, then in another."

"You won't lose us Doug, I swear it. We care about you. We'd never do that. We love you…I love you."

Dougie looked up at him, tears still flowing down his face. Danny kissed his forehead and held him close. Dougie laid his head back down. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, but before he did he knew he wouldn't have any nightmares that night.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow...exactly a week...haha. Not planned that way. This chapter is kind of a filler...kind of. So I'll understand if I get reviews about it being kind of crappy. And I am still depressed...not sure when I'll get over it...or if I will. If I do it won't be soon. ANYWAY my rambling's done now, so please enjoy. (I hope)**

* * *

Danny could not sleep at all after hearing what Dougie had said. He kept playing the story over and over in his head all night. He wished there was a way to make the young brunette feel better, to tell him it was alright, but he couldn't. He knew that this was not something Dougie could just get over, not something that would be alright. It would stay with him for the rest of his life. The only thing he could do was stay with him and be there for him, which he had hoped would be for a very long time.

A few hours later Tom came in to wake Danny up, and was surprised to find Dougie with him.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"We talked," was Danny's quiet reply.

"About?" Danny was quiet for a few moments. Tom had a right to know. Tom should know. But Danny knew that Dougie should be the one that tells him and Harry.

"We'll talk about it later." Tom gave him a questioning look, but let it go. He knew Danny had a reason for not telling now. And if he didn't tell soon then Tom would make him tell.

"Okay…well breakfast is ready." He said and left the room.

Danny tried, and failed, to get up without waking Dougie. As soon as he moved, the young brunette stirred in his sleep, cuddling himself closer to Danny. Danny smiled to himself as he looked down at him sleeping, for once, peacefully. He thought about kissing him to wake him up, but shook his head at that. _There's no way I'm going to risk it…he'd probably shoot me…there's no way he's even gay in the first place…_

"Dan, is something wrong?" During his internal rant Dougie had woken up to see him shaking his head.

"No. Come on, breakfast is ready." Danny said as he got up and held his hand out. Dougie took it and pulled himself up.

They entered the kitchen together and got stares from Tom and Harry.

"What?" Dougie asked, yawning as he sat at the table.

"Nothing…" Tom replied and put a pancake on his plate.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's wrong with them?" Dougie then looked down. _I definitely should not have said that. _He waited for yelling to start. For them to say "Look who's talking!" or "Why don't you tell us?!" But they didn't come. He looked up at them and they still did not yell. "I'm sorry…"

"Doug…I think you should…" Danny started.

"I know. I am." He looked at Tom and Harry and told them everything. The whole story and how he felt and why he thought he was having them. Everything. By the end, the two were shocked. They hugged the young boy tight and told him the same thing Danny did. That they would never leave him.

* * *

**There's the end OF THE CHAPTER! I do realize that it does seem like the end of the story BUT I ASSURE YOU IT'S NOT!!! There is still some more. **

**And please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! I'm so proud of myself! I finally updated...wow I think this is the longest I've taken to update. And sorry for that. I had writer's block...again. I just wasn't sure how to start it and where exactly I wanted it to go...so I apologize. But hey, it's up now! Once I started I kind of let it write itself, so to speak, so sorry if it seems kind of rushed. Oh well. I will end my rambling now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next week things had gone back to normal…well normal for them. The only noticeable difference was that Danny and Dougie had become, if possible, even closer. They were together even more than before and most nights they fell asleep together.

Tom could see what was happening. In fact he'd known it for a while. Even though he didn't particularly enjoy meddling in other people's lives, he had to do something about them. He couldn't stand the fact that each did not know how the other felt even though it was obvious to the people closest to them, as the fans just thought they were close friends or were in denial of their feelings.

So Tom tried to think of a way to get the two admit their feelings. Problem was he had no idea how. Everything he thought of had backfires or were just plain bad ideas. He tried to ask Harry what he thought, but Harry wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't want to get involved in their "love life" as Tom had put it.

Dougie and Danny were lying in Danny's bed watching _The Saint_, Danny mindlessly playing with the other boy's hair.

"Why are we watching this Danny?" The young boy asked during a part that didn't really interest him.

"Because my mum said it had action and was funny. Not comedy funny, but it has its moments. Now hush." Danny responded, smiling. He didn't mention the romance, though.

"Meany…" Danny chuckled at his childishness. "And just what's so funny?"

"You," Was the simple response he got. Dougie glared at him, completely oblivious to what he meant.

"And what exactly is so funny about me?" He asked, sitting up and looking down at him.

"Doug, I didn't mean it like that. I meant it in a good way." Danny sat up too, looking him in the eyes. He really didn't want Dougie to be mad at him.

"How is laughing at me a good thing?!" Dougie was just getting madder by the second. He didn't think about what other reasons there could possibly be for Danny to laugh at him. In short, he was blowing things out of proportion.

"Your childishness. It's cute." Dougie couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"C-cute?" Danny only nodded.

"In fact…I think there's a lot about you that's cute." Dougie gaped. He _really _couldn't believe it.

"Like what?" He had to know. Danny bit his lip, unsure of what to tell the boy. _Well…I might as well take the risk. _He thought to himself.

"Everything about you. Your hair, your smile, your eyes, your personality. Everything. Not only do I just think it's cute…but I love it all too. I meant it when I said 'I love you.' I always do." Dougie just stared at him and Danny, taking this as a bad sign, looked down. _I can't believe I just told him that…_

"You love me?" The young brunette asked quietly. Danny just nodded, too afraid to speak. Dougie smiled. "Danny…" Danny looked up at him, and was surprised when Dougie kissed him lightly. He pulled back quickly. It was so light and quick, it was as if it didn't happen. It took Danny a minute to register the fact that it had. "I love you too."

The kiss was more passionate this time. Soon Dougie found himself lying under Danny, hands groping each other and clothes being taken off.

A few hours later, Tom had thought of the perfect plan to get the boys together. He came inside from his walk, which he took to think, and went up to Dougie's room. Finding no one there, he went to Danny's room. He opened the door and gasped, his eyes widening. He walked in to find to two completely naked, tangled in the sheets and each other, fast asleep. He smiled to himself. _Looks like they didn't need my help after all. _He thought to himself as he quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**This might be the last chapter...I might do one of the next day, not sure yet. If anyone has ever seen the movie The Saint I hopeI wasn't wrong with the comedy part. It's been a while since I've watched it, but I do remember some parts amusing me. I just don't want anyone saying stuff like "There's nothing funny in that movie." I just neede to pick a movie I could see them watching. It was either that or She's All That...which I can't see them watching at all. The only reason I thought of it was because I watched it last night...ANYWAY, sorry for the rambling down here too.**

**Please review! They make me smile!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Finally finished with the last chapter! I'm surprised with myself that I was able to actually finish a chaptered story, especially in only a few weeks. Mostly a fluffy chapter. This is also one I kind of just let write itself...so sorry if it's not that great. I shall let you read now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dougie slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and realized he was in Danny's room…and that strong arms were wrapped around him. He looked up and saw that it was Danny. He smiled and snuggled into the older boy's chest. It was the first time in a long time that he felt truly happy.

He looked up when he felt Danny stirring and kissed his cheek.

"Morning."

"Morning, love." Danny replied with a yawn, and Dougie

"I like that name."

"Good because I do too." Danny kissed his nose. After a few minutes of comfortable silence and snuggling, Danny spoke.

"We should get downstairs." Dougie whined at the suggestion, Danny just chuckled. "Seriously, though, we should."

"Yeah, yeah." Dougie got up and looked around for his clothes, but the floor had so many clothes and other things he ended up putting a pair of Danny's boxers on.

"You look hot in those."

"Hehe. Why thank you. Now you get your ass up." He said, and threw a pair of boxers at Danny. "Hey Danny?"

"Yeah Doug?"

"What does this make us now?" The young boy asked nervously, biting his lip. Danny smiled and got up. He wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Whatever you want us to be. I was hoping you'd be my boyfriend." Dougie turned in his arms and kissed him.

"I would love that." Danny pulled the boxers on and they went downstairs together.

Tom was in the kitchen and looked up at them when they entered the room, trying to hide a smile. Harry was sitting at the table flipping through a magazine, oblivious to the fact that the other two had entered the room until Dougie spoke.

"What?" He asked Tom, noticing his smile.

"Nothing. Nice boxers." He smirked, noticing how the boxers were a little loose on the boy and were definitely not his. Dougie blushed. Harry looked up at them.

"Why do I feel like I'm out of the loop?"

"Because you are mate." Tom replied. Danny looked at him questioningly.

"And what exactly do you know, Tom?"

"I saw you two asleep last night." He replied with a wink. Dougie turned red with embarrassment.

"So? They always sleep together." The clueless Harry commented. Tom just chuckled. "Seriously guys, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?" Harry pried, getting a bit angry. Danny just pulled Dougie into his arms and kissed him deeply. Harry gaped at them, completely shocked and Tom grinned. Danny pulled away from Dougie slightly, who was blushing even more, and looked at Harry.

"Well Harry if you must know, Dougie and I are together now." He said smirking.

"Oh…" Was the only thing Harry could say.

"And we really don't care if you approve or not." He added.

"I'm happy for you both. It's about time." Tom said, smiling. "I was getting tired of you too not doing anything about it. It was so obvious."

"I really don't care." Harry said and went back to flipping through the magazine, shaking his head in disbelief.

Danny went to the living room and snuggled on the couch with Dougie. They were both happy that the other two didn't hate them. How everyone else would take the news, would be a different story.

* * *

**That's it! It's over. The end. Hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review! I'd like to know what you guys think of the (kind of corny) ending. Bye!**


End file.
